Stormy Weather
by Emma Zule
Summary: What seems at first like just another rainy day may be much more sinister in nature... Rated T for 'minor action violence' and dark themes.


Author's Note: Hey! This is my first (published – trust me, you do NOT wanna read my earliest attempt at it!) fic! Been reading for a while, but finally decided to take some ideas from my head and put them out there. Gulp! I'm really nervous about whether or not I can keep the canon characters "in character" and do the series justice, but hopefully I can! If you have any comments, please contact me (if you want to go in depth or something and mention any key plot points or whatever, please PM or email, so anybody looking at the reviews won't get spoiled, because I always hate it when a story gets spoiled, don't you?)! I know my first draft here is probably gonna suck a bit (most first drafts do :P ), but hopefully some of you shiny folk can help me make it really good... eventually! LOL

No, there won't be much romance, just so you know. I know some people look for it and some people don't, so I figured I'd warn you ahead of time so both sides know this is meant to be "plotfic" only. :)

Danny Phantom, and all characters, etc., from it, belong to Butch Hartman and Billionfold and are copyright of them. I own nothing save for the computer I'm writing this on. And an OC or two that appears later. And a little bit of my own mild insanity, but no one really cares about who that's copyright of, so I think this disclaimer should stop now so we can get on with the story! ;)

* * *

_Stormy Weather_

By Emma Zule

Chapter 1

-

Dark. Darkness. Pain... sweet, delicious _pain_. Oh, ho. They'd regret having messed with her, that was for sure.

A stab of pain in the dark... and she laughed. And laughed.

And laughed.

-

Man, what a rotten day this was turning out to be. Not only had he been late for first period – and sans homework - thanks to a spate of ghost-fighting the night before having left him exhausted, but now it was raining cats and dogs.

"Why me?" he grumbled, letting his book bag thump to the floor of his second period classroom.

"Uh, maybe because you're a superhero? Last I checked, superheros didn't get much of a life outside of superheroing." Sam teased.

"Ha. Ha." Danny said flatly. "I'll tell you how funny that was once I'm actually, you know,_ awake_."

"Man, you think you have problems? My PDA is totally throwing a fit." said a certain geek.

"Tucker," said Danny, "somehow, I can't help but think that my sleep loss is kinda more important than your PDA misbeha – " but before he could finish, he felt an all-too-annoyingly-familiar chill run through him. Oh great. Just what he needed on a crappy morning like this.

"Something wrong?" Sam said.

"Yeah. My Ghost Sense."

That got her attention. She paused, then eyed the PDA with a certain amount of suspicion. "Hey, you don't suppose..?"

"Huh? Oh, what, Technus? Can't be. We just locked him away, remember?" said Danny.

"Hmm," Sam said, "True..." She did not, however, stop eying it with suspicion.

"Sam, it can't be Technus." Tucker said, "It's probably just the new software I – what the?"

The lights had flickered. And so had the screen of Tucker's PDA.

"O-kay, that was creepy." said Sam.

"No kidding." Danny said.

The lights flickered once again, then shut off completely.

"Uh, can I add a 'really' to that 'creepy'?" said Tucker.

"Feel free." said Sam.

-

Oh yes, they'd rue the day they'd chosen to mess with her.

They'd _rue_ it.

And she laughed. And laughed.

And laughed.

* * *

-

Author's Notes...

-

Short chapter, I know. Sorry about that. Lemme know what you think of it so far! And let me know if the formatting is weird for you. Short sections with short sentences just don't look right to me in left-justification for some reason. : I'm such a perfectionist that it actually bugs me that it looks weird with the center section centered but also weird for the top and bottom section to be left-justification. Argh, why is there no Block Paragraph feature? (Or the ability to have one or more asterisks as a scene break? Dammit, people in published fiction do it all the time! Argh! And it lets you change the size of the bar, but doesn't save the size changes? What?) Somebody should suggest that be changed some time.

Anyway, thanks again for reading, and thanks ahead of time for any comment you may want to write me! It doesn't matter if you don't have much to say, I just want to know how you felt about it so far. Please though, if you don't think kindly of it, please explain why so I can maybe use it to improve. :)

-

See you next chapter!

Emma


End file.
